La Resistencia
by RenegadeWolfSwan
Summary: Una Carretera. 12 vidas juntas, por casualidad o destino? Hacia donde van? nadie lo sabe. Ellos estan huyendo, solo saben que sera un viaje sin retorno... Denme sus Oc s!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aqui ando con una nueva idea! soy yo! Mak o Amankay como mas les guste llamarme :)**

 **al final del prologo tienen la ficha!**

 **espero que les guste! y dark hunter subire en estos dais porque ya tengo el capitulo armado!**

 _A donde estamos llendo? no lo se_

 _dudo que alguno de estos niños sepa exactamente_

 _lo que estan haciendo..._

 _Esta es la resistencia, nosotros somos rebeldes contemporaneos_

 _Huyendo de nosotros mismos_

 _Para poder encontrarnos a nosotros mismos_

 _debemos perdernos primero..._

 _Solo asi hallaremos el camino..._

 _Pero hacia que?_

 _Hacia nuestra propia vida..._

 _No a lo que el mundo se empeña en ponernos delante de_

 _nuestros ojos..._

 _El mundo no puede tomarnos_

 _Nosotros somos La Resistencia_

 _Somos los Angeles renegados_

 _y no dejaremos de pelear..._

 **Bueno basicamente esta es la introduccion. Desde el punto de vista de Amankay mi oc. es la mayor del grupo, la lider de la resistencia**

 **junto con Dimitry :D Los chicos junto con las oc´s que me envien seran unos años menores que nosotros.**

 **la historia empieza arriba de un tren que viaja por el campo, nosotros vamos en un bagon de carga. cada personaje huye de su casa por una razon muy fuerte (asique sean creativas en la ficha xD) Voy a necesitar una chica para que sea mi hermana menor.**

 **Cada una de las chicas ademas de la causa de fuerza mayor por la que huye, es de caracter fuerte y de idelaes bien marcados**

 **recuerden que si toman semejante decision es por algo, y tienen el coraje y la valentia de hacerlo :)**

Ficha:

Nombre y Apellido: Mi hermana llevara mi apellido

Edad: entre 16 y 19

Fisico: describanse detalladamente

Ropa: para el viaje tiene qeu ser ropa comun, normal ni muy formal pero tampoco deportiva, algo lindo pero si hay que salir corriendo que no se les dificulte.

Personalidad: hablenme de sus ideas, aspiraciones, caracter, ideales, etc

Historia: porque huyen de su casa? como esta conformada su familia. que sintieron al momento de abandonar su casa?

Gustos y Disgustos:

Chico: Castiel, Nath, Kentin Lyss y Armin.

Relacion con el: amigos, novios o se conocen en el viaje.

Extra:


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiii anuncio a las Ganadoraaaaas. Fue re dificiles, porque todas fueron muy creativas, pero me decidi para lo que seria mejor para la historia:**

 _Kentin -_ _Yin Olvido_ _(Yin-Princesa-Del-Olvido)_

 _Castiel_ _Crystal Fallen- Hermana de mi Oc_ _(Hikari Taisho x3)_

 _Armin -_ _Fiama Delaine Lepore_ _(TheKouSisters)_

 _Lyssandro -_ _Creirwyn Kira Von Kleist_ _(Creirwyn Kira Von Kleist)_

 _Nathaniel -_ _Yayx Erzebeth Petrova_ _(LunioFlower)_

 _y yo por supuesto :)_

 _Dimitry Delorian -_ _Amankay Fallen_ _(RenegadeWolfSwan)_

 **Capitulo 1: La huida...**

En Una casa de paredes grandes y largas, con delicados acabados burgueses, yacia en la entrada una chica de no mas de 17 años,

con la cabeza metida entre las piernas, esperando a que llegaran sus padres...

A los pocos minutos de espera, un peugeot c4 se asomo por la acera de la casa, se abrio el porton automatico.

Del auto descendio una mujer de baja estatura y una coleta de caballo de color negro azabache, de razgos finos pero serios, vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda en color beige (o como sea que se escriba) Letice Aristizabal, La madre.

Del otro lado del auto descendio un hombre de estatura alta, buena complexion fisica, se semblante serio y levemente enojado.

El poco pelo que le quedaba en la cabeza era de color marron claro con algunas canas. La expresion de sus ojos color zafiro estaban invadidos de enojo y decepcion. LLevaba un traje azul con corbata, recien salido de la oficina. Gustav Crystoval Fallen, El padre.

Y la pequeña Crystal junto a la puerta esperando que sus padres no esten tan enojados como parecian...

quizas solo estaban cansados...

Al entrar a la casa, dejar su mochila y cambiarse el aburrido uniforme de aquella escuela, Crystal bajo a comer...

La casa se veia tan sola y aburrida desde que su hermana mayor se fue...

La comida transcurrio en silencio, ni una sola palabra, ni una mosca volando... nada...

Cuando Crystal disponia a irse a su cuerto...

Crustal, ven aqui hija...- Crystal se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, alli estaban ambos padre y madre,

ella se sento frente a ellos

Como puedes explicarnos esta pelea estupida? - inquirio su madre

Su padre sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su hija, se levanto y golpeo la mesa - prometiste que no habrian mas peleas!

Te gusta hacernos enojar verdad? es eso niña?

Yo.. yoo... no quise hacerlo (en realidad si) es que esa hueca - BASTA! - interrumpio el padre

Basta de tus excusas inutiles, porque ya no me las creo, eres una mentirosa, y no mereces que te tengamos compasion - esas fueron las palabras de su padre

Pero si yo solo quer- pero ella no pude defenderse, porque la desicion ya etsaba tomada...

Ya esta decidido Crystal, has sido expulsada, por si no lo sabias, he inmediatamente te hemos inscripto en un internado para señoritas, adivina que? es el mismo al que yo fui cuando tenia tu edad, es lo mejor para ti, asique es mejor que te esfuerzes con tus notas alli, porque la cuota que pagaremos sera muy alta. - su madre dejo caer las manos en el escritorio mostrandole su pase de inscripcion ya firmado, ya estaba todo hecho, no habia escapatoria...

o si la habia?...

 _Esto no puede estar pasando,_

 _Esto no es real,_

 _Por un error?_

 _pero no fue un error,_

 _Defender a mi familia es un error?_

 _asi me pagan mi lealtad?_

 _mi honor?_

 _Yo no puedo terminar asi,_

 _de ninguna manera, a ese internado no ingresare_

 _yo quiero ser libre, y expresar mis ideas_

 _quiero que el mundo me escuche_

 _No mas dictadura para mi_

 _debo escapar, debo resistir, debo vivir..._

 **Tarde noche en la misma ciudad...**

 **Kira...**

Tenia que salir de su casa. No soportaría una vez mas a su familia y sus planes burgueses que tenían para ella...

Los amaba en recuerdo su la feliz infancia que le dieron... pero las cosas ya no eran como antes.. y ella debía hacer como un ave y volar en busca de un dia soleado...

Asi que espero a que ese viernes sus padres encendieran el auto y se largaran a un evento del cuerpo militar al cual pertenecía su padre.

Por supuesto que ella estaba invitada a asistir, pero debido a que en los ultimos eventos no se habia comportado como toda una señorita, se le habia negado la asistencia

a ese tipo de eventos (ppff como si a ella le interesase ir y hablar con todas esas adolescentes estiradas y consentidas)

Agarro sus mas allegadas pertenencias en una mochila y trato de salir por la ventana de su pieza pero luego unos minutos desistio al darse cuenta que la habian pegado a proposito...

Se dirigio a la habitacion de sus padres pero estaba cerrada... mierda!

 _Me indigna la falta de confianza que me tienen los dos..._

 _Oh vamos Kira.. simplemente me conocen..._

Comprobo todas las puertas, con la esperanza de que se hubieran olvidado alguna sin llave...

Nada...

Estaba en una carcel... bonita.. pero sin escapatoria...

-Maldicion! No puede ser!- Sacando su celular se dispuso a mandar un mensaje...

 _"Fiama! estoy atrapada no puedo salir! los muy malditos han pegado las ventanas!.._

 _No se que hacer amiga, donde estas?"_

Mensaje enviado.

Mensaje recibido.

" _Ay Kira como que te han encerrado?_

 _yo estoy en la esquina de tu casa, ahi llego,_

 _ya veremos como hacer para sacarte!"_

mientras tanto Kira estaba que se comia las uñas, hasta habia pensado en meterse por el retrete...

Solo habia una opcion...

el hueco del gato... esa mini puertita para animales que habia en la cocina.. caberia ella por ahi?

Primero saco su mochila la cual salio con un poco de esfuerzo.. sorprendentemente sintió un jaleo del otro lado, y de repente asomo la cabeza alvina...

Dios Santo! Kira nunca estuvo mas feliz de verla en toda su vida...

Primero saco la cabeza la cual paso sin dificultad - jajaj parece como si estuvieras naciendo.. jajaja

esa era su alvina amiga burlandose de la situacion en la que se encontraba...

 _Porque rayos tenemos una puerta de gatos si nunca me han dejado tener uno?..._

Los hombros no pasan... retrocedio y trato de pasar al revés, primero las piernas...

Fiama comenzo a tironear puesto que en esa posición era muy dificil avanzar por si sola...

Esto era bochornoso... que se le habia cruzado por la cabeza?

\- Un segundo! quedate quieta ya se que hacer! pero sacate la ropa! - fiama se habia vuelto loca? que rayos planeaba?

Mediante quejas y repoches retrocedio y se desvistio quedandose solo en ropa interior...

\- y bien? y ahora que planeas genia? - contesto Kira asomando su cabeza por la mini puerta -

\- ponte aceite o manteca en todo el cuerpo!- fiama le contesto con cara de feliz cumpleaños

Con toda la cara de asco del mundo Kira accedio y se unto aceite de oliva por todo el cuerpo...

y finalmente con un poco de esfuerzo logro pasar por la condenada puerta...

\- ahora ponte tu ropa amiga - Tiritando kira miro para todos lados, cayendo en la cuenta de que... **Habia dejado su ropa del lado de adentro**...

\- que me pongo? - Esto no podia estar pasando. Kira se agarro la cabeza y estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos...

Cuando de pronto su mejor amiga saco de su mochila un jean y una remera negra... La gloooria!

Juntas saltaron el alto paredon que dividia su casa con el mundo exterior...

\- Rayos Fiama, como haces para pasar por mi casa como si nada? este paredon es altisimo! - Kira asombrada por la gran agilidad de su amiga para pasar obstaculos...

La verdad es que ella era experta en escaparse de su casa a menudo, asique saltar paredones era trabajo facil...

Luego de eso, las dos se encaminaron sin problemas a la estacion de trenes... y Alli emepzaria un largo viaje, de eso estaban seguras

pero no sabian que trendian compañia...

 **Aqui la presentacion de dos protagonistas!**

 **espero que les haya gustado como maneje a sus oc´s! a mi me encanto hacerlas...**

 **la verdad me siento mal por el resto de los oc que tuve que rechazar...**

 **me encantaria pornerlas a todas, pero despues se me hace dificil con tantos personajes, por eso deje afuera a alexy dajan, jade y demas...**

 **para inspirarme en esta historias escuche Escapar - Kudai**

 **alguien los escucha? que les parece? comenten y diganme que les parecio el primer cap...**

 **proximamente en estos dias subire el proximo capitulo, con varias sorpresitas!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Holo hoolllaa! como andan?**

 **Me alegro que les haya gustado la primera parte, en el proximo se enc0ntraran todos juntos! ya veran**

Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemove.

Chascomus, Argentina 2:00 am

Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y una joven de cabellos morados caminaba a pasa rapido por un camino de tierra, bajando de la colina en donde quedaba su casa. Llevaba consigo solo una mochila pequeña, en ella unos cambios de ropa, un cuaderno y algo de comida...

Ese dia no iria a trabajar...

Ese dia seria el comienzo del resto de su vida...

Llevaba una capucha para que que nadie la viera, nadie descubriera quien era, pueblo chico se conocen todos...

La desafortunada Yin, quien dia a dia afronta las peores situaciones de humillacion por parte de su progenitora, cargando con un apellido de plastico... porque de plastico? porque cuando nacio su padre habia desaparecido y su madre no se molesto en traerla de nuevo consigo a su casa, dias despues un policia se la dejo en la puerta de su casa, entonces en el hospital la bautizaron como Yin por la marca de pañales que estaba usando en ese momento, y Olvido, pues porque la habian olvidado...

Suena feo verdad? eso solo fue el principio...

Yin seguia bajando la colina por la calle de tierra, tenia una hora de caminata hasta llegar al pueblo mas cercano, y alli tomaria el primer tren que pasara.

Hacia donde? cualquier lugar seria mejor que su casa...

Paso por el puente que dividia el campo del pueblo, para ese entonces ya eran las 4 de la madrugada. los micros todavia no pasaban y los trenes mucho menos. Era verano, corria una suave brisa humeda, se encontraba cerca del lago...

El lago, cuantas veces se habra sentado en la orilla tratando de tomar valor para tirarse...

Caminando lentamente por el medio de la calle con un chocolate en su mano se dirigio hasta la terminal de trenes. Alli se encontraba sola, o eso era lo que ella creia...

Sentia pasos tras ella, pero cuando se daba vuelta... nada...

Chascomus era una ciudad muy tranquila, nunca nadie habia robado, asique esta vez no seria la excepcion

Siguio caminando y los pasos la acompañaban...

Se sento en uno de los bancos a esperar el primer tren, solo faltaba media hora para que pasara el primero.

Estaba inquieta, no por el hecho de que con 18 años estaba huyendo de su casa hacia quien sabe donde... sino porque se sentia vigilada, demasiado observada. Acaso alguien la habia seguido? su madre no seria tan sutil como para seguirla.

A los pocos minutos sintio un crujido tras los bancos, al darse vuelta no encontro nada pero era ese olor... rico.. chocolates?

decidio armarse de coraje y enfrentarse con lo que sea que hubiera del otro lado.

\- Quien anda ahi? ya te escuche, muestrate! - Yin grito y movio sus brazos. Volvio a sentir el crjido y ese aroma tan especial.

De la nada salio un castaño de ojos verdes a su encuentro.

\- Solo soy yo, chica. Calmate - El chico parecia un poco nervioso. No media mas de 1,75 y llevaba un apquete de galletitas causante del crujido.

\- quien eres? porque me sigues?

\- Bueno .. yo.. no te sigo... no se donde estoy, eres lo unico que vi por aqui asique decidi seguirte - contesta aquel desconocido. Tal respuesta desconcerta a Yin y la deja con cara de WTF

\- Dime tu nombre, yo me llamo Yin, y estas en Chascomus.-

\- Chascomus, entonces me equivoque de lado, deberia estar en el sentido contrario. Me llamo Kentin - Este castaño parecia confundido.

Al parecer debia haber tomado otro camino y termino en el lado contrario al que debia ir. Parecia recien salido de la guerra. Con pantalones militares, remera verde botella y camisa militar tambien.

\- Bien, em... Kentin. A donde quieres ir? yo no tengo un rumbo especifico. - y era cierto, la peli morada iria a donde la lleve el viento.

\- No lo se, en realidad me escape de una base militar que esta a unos kilometros de aqui, solo quiero estar lejos de ese infierno. y tu que cuentas? - Ambos fueron caminando hasta el anden, en pocos minutos pasaria el primer tren.

\- Yo busco una mejor vida, ire a donde el destino me quiera llevar- Al decir estas palabras acompañadas de una gran sonrisa, ambos chocaron sus puños. Harian el viaje juntos.

Entraron en el primer vagon y se sentaron. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y el sol empezaba a mostrarse.

 **Gran Buenos aires. Capital federal. Barrio Recoleta ( El barrio Adinerado)**

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando de una de las mansiones mas esplendorosas de la cuadra, emergia una joven que no aparentaba mas de 18 años. Dejaba ver uno bonitos ojos cafes haciendo juegos con su piel trigueña y finos mechones negro-azulados que bailoteaban sobre su cara a consecuencia de la brisa de aquella mañana.

Rapidamente entra en la limusina que estacionaba en la puerta de su casa.

Antes de alejarse y perder de vista su casa de toda la vida, se asomo por encima de la ventanilla y observo con melancolia aquellos arbustos y amacas que se podian ver en el patio delantero. Donde felizmente solia jugar cuando era pequeña con sus hermanos.

Esa mañana seria la ultima.

Tenia todo planeado, Yayx Erzebeth Petrova nunca dejaba nada librado al azar

Habia calculado todo perfectamente.

Habia dejado una carta para cada uno de los habitantes de la casa. Madre,Padre y hermanos.

Explicando, punto por punto lo que pensaba y las razones de porque se iba... porque ella no se estaba escapando, Ella estaba tomando su propio rumbo como dueña de su vida, como adulta madura que se consideraba...

\- Esta segura de hacer esto Señorita Yayx? - Oscar el chofer de la familia, la saca del ensimismamiento. El en los ultimos años se habia convertido en su confidente, era su aliado, el cual le ayudaria a ejecutar su plan.

\- Si Oscar, ya no puedo seguir asi. Algo tiene que cambiar en mi vida, lo sabes.-

El plan consistia en saacr la limusina como todas las mañanas para lleavrla a su universidad. pero tomarian un pequeño desvio hacia el aeropuerto. Alli lo esatria esperando su novio, para emprender un viaje hacia nuevos horizontes.

\- Señorita Yayx, quiero que sepa que cualquier cosa que necesite puede localizarme, aqui tiene mi numero - El señor de mediana edad le extendio un papel donde estaba anotado un numero de telefono.

La joven lo guardo con cuidado, ya que su celular se vio obligada a tirarlo y romper el chip para no ser localizaba facilmente.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, a lo lejos vio aparecer a un rubio altos de ojos ambar, que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Yayx se entrego a tales brazos, dejando caerse sobre el...

\- Nath, por fin. Ya esta todo listo - Dijo la joven dandole un beso en los labios.

\- mm No lo creo princesa. - El rubio se veia algo incomodo - Veras, parece que nuestros padres ya han leido nuestras cartas y han cancelado nuestras tarjetas de credito, y con eso nuestros vuelos tambien han sido cancelados... ya deben estar viniendo un busca de nosotros...

\- ay no! no puede ser... no pense que se avivaran tan rapido... y ahora que hacemos querido? - Ambos miraban por todos lados, rogando no ver a sus padres

\- Yayx tranquilizte, debemos irnos de aqui, vendran en cualquier momento, debemos desaparecer... debemos tomar un tren, es la unica forma en la que no podran encontrarnos- Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y corrieron por la parte trasera del aeropuerto, por suerte la terminal quedaba a unas cuadras de alli.

Ni bien entraron a la terminal se metieron de cabeza al primer tren que vieron, no importaba a donde fuera, solo debian irse de alli.

Dejar todo atras, las familias, las amistades, toda su vida...

Yayx debia olvidar de donde venia para poder buscar su destino, y dejar de ser un robot mas como todos en su familia. Los queria, pero aveces parecia qeu los entrenaban para dirigir su empresa, como si su padre solo los quisiera para eso... Ella queria ser libre, y elegir su propio destino... Nathaniel incondicionalmente se unio a su busqueda interior, por asi llamarla.

Cristal se hallaba asomada por la ventana de su pieza, esperando a que sus padres se fueran a trabajar, entonces emprenderia su huida, seria facil ellos ni por asomo adivinarian qeu seria capaz de hacer eso...

tranquilamente salio por la puerta delantera, tomando un bolso con comida, ropa y un cuchillo.. por las dudas, uno nunca sabe...

Tomo el primer micro que llevaria a solo un lugar... al cual despues de varios años veria a alguien muy especial... Su Hermana...

Sus padres le habian prohibido a Crystal ver a Amankay, su hermana mayor, por ser la rebelde, la oveja negra... Alos 18 años ella se largo de la casa e hizo su propia vida...

a menudo Amankay la visitaba despues de la escuela en secreto... Ella estaba viviendo en un departamento cerca del centro...asique alli iria...

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando sono el timbre del departamento de Amy...

Al abrirse la puerta, Una pelirroja algo soñolienta y en ropa interior se asomo y al ver a su hermanita, no pudo evitar ezbosar su cara de asombro...

algo andaba mal para que Crystal de atreviera a aparecer por su casa.

Una vez adentro, sirvio cafe y galletas. Crystal hablo sobre lo que sucedio y le alegro saber que su hermana mayor la apoyaba...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Crystal, no puedo hacer otra cosa que apoyarte... pero piensa un poco quieres? - Amankay trataba de despertarse del todo mientras se miraba en el espejo, su pequeña hermana la observaba desde el sofa centada en chinito - No crees que este sera el primer lugar donde vengan a buscarte nuestros padres? no digo que no puedes quedarte, pero si no quieres ir a un internado debes desaparecer... quizas sea muy drastico pero falta mucho para cumplas 18 y no podrás ocultarte mucho tiempo mas... si quieres seguir libre, debemos huir...

Acaso su hermana sugería irse de la ciudad? no era una especie de delito? irse con un menor sin permiso de los padres? ... bueno pero son hermanas... pero sigue siendo un delito!

Crystal no paraba de pensar, su cabeza carburaba a mil por hora... Amy tenia razon... era muy arriesgado... y si decidideran hacerlo, a donde irian? en todo caso, con que plata? Amy no era rica como para vivir viajando... era correcto meter a su hermana en semejantes complicaciones solo por un internado de señoritas?

\- Ya se lo que estas pensando Crystal... pero el viaje es idea mia, son mis riesgos. No te preocupes por mi. Hay que arriesgarnos alguna vez... - Extendiendole una mano que la niña acepto, caminaron hacia la pieza y comenzaron a empacar ropa y provisiones...

\- Psss...Psss Kiraaaa! ya viene el tren! preparate!- Faima chistaba a su amiga que se encontraba placidamente dormida en una silla a un costado de las vias del tren...

Fiama corria de una vereda a otra, nerviosa e histerica, no podia hacer que su amiga despertase del profundo trance... ahsta que empezo a patear el banco, a lo que la rubia salto como un resorte con el corazon en la garganta... alli a lo lejos el tren ya se estaba alejando... carajo!

Ambas amigas corrieron con los bolsos lo mas rapido que pudieron, entre quejas gritos de ayuda y reproches entre si lograron poonerse a la altura de una de las puertas del tren. Pero el vehiculo se encontraba algo separado del pavimento dado que era medio arriesgado saltar...

-Señorita! deme su maño! - Ambas chicas quedaron con la cara iluminada.. al fin algo de ayuda! y no era cualqueir ayuda... un adonis alvino de ojos vicolor extendiendo sus manos hacia ellas...Ambas se miraron entre si y con un poco de esfuerzo extra lograron hacer contacto con dicha mano bondadosa.

Una vez que pisaron el tren, soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio dejandose caer al piso agotadas...

\- Pero que es esto Lysandro? te he dicho que no levantes porquerías del piso y menos en las terminales del tren, nunca sabes donde han estado...- un pelirrojo recostado contra la pared con gesto de arrogante las miraba con desprecio...

\- Castiel, se mas cortes con las muchachas, han pasado por mucho esfuerzo para subir - El alvino se dirigio a las chicas- Disculpen a mi amigo, tiene un caracter muy delicado, mi nombre es Lysandro

Tanto Fiama como Kira colocaron sus miradas de disgusto sobre aquel pelirrojo. Cual era su problema? pero luego el adonis que decia llamarse Lysandro robo su atencion

\- Gracias lysandro, enserio no queriamos perder el tren, mi nombre es Kira y ella es mi amiga Fiama.

\- Como es que siendo tan amable seas amigos de semejante cosa desagradable? - interrogo Fiama en relacion al pelirrojo que las miraba como si fueran dos moscas pegoteadas en el parabrisas.

Lysandro echo una pequeña risa y se acomodo en el piso junto a ellas acariciando una curiosa libreta vieja- Señoritas, las primeras impresiones no siempre son reales, cada uno de nosotros tenemos virtudes y defectos, la parte social no es el fuerte de Castiel.

 _ **En el mismo bagon...**_

\- Yayx debes tranquilizarte, deja de mirar sospechosamente por la ventana como si todos fueran agentes encubiertos de tu padre...- Nuevamente Nathaniel tratando de calmar a su novia, la verdad desde que habian subido al tren ella no paraba de sospechar hasta de su propia sombra. A decir verdad ella sabia que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa, asi como tambien los padres de Nathaniel e incluso su odiosa hermana...

Yayx saco de su bolso varias tarjetas de credito, firmadas a nombre su padre, sabia que si las tenia se tentaria de usarlas, y eso la perjudicaria, no por el hecho de que ya estuvieran cortadas, sino porque en el caso de que cayeran en manos equivocadas dicha persona trataria de usarlas e inmediatamente revelaria su ubicacion, dando una pequeña pista sobre su ruta de viaje... habia que pensar en todo y ser muy previsoria...

Tomando las tres tarjetas en sus manos, dio un largo suspiro y una por una las coloco bajo sus tacones y haciendo fuerza con el talon las partio al medio, luego de eso tiro los inservibles pedazos de plastico al viento...

\- Te aconsejo que hagas los mismo, cariño... - forzando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual el rubio a su lado conocia muy bien, procedio a rayar sus tarjetas en la parte magneticas con el borde de la ventanilla

Para esto ya serian como las diez de la mañana, cuando en otro tren que iba en sentido contrario al cual toda aquella situacion se desarrollaba...

\- Quien carajo se supone que somos? este traje es muy incomodo! me pica demasiado la goma espuma!- un peli-celeste iba quejandose a toda voz sentado del lado de la ventanilla, llenandose la boca de reproches y prometiendo no acompañarlo nunca mas a una convencion anime a dicho personaje que iba a su lado, el cual tambien estaba completamente dizfrasado de cabeza a pies

Armin, su gemelo giro su ornamentada cabeza en torno a Alexy y con algo de enfado le dijo - Se suponia que ibamos a ser Darius y draven de League of Legends... pero no me dejaste que te tiña el pelo con aerosol, ahora solo soy Draven y un intento de darius con pelo celeste...

Y era verdad, llevaban ambos el cuerpo cubierto con goma espuma para aparentar ser musculosos y grandotes, tambien llevaban ropas medievales, un hacha y una espada. Armin se habia peinado el pelo hacia arriba con gel y se habia pegado un bigote falso, en cambio Alexy no quiso teñirse entonces solo se paro el pelo hacia arriba, quedando una mezcla rara entre darius y Kaito el novio de miku hatsune... Por mas que su hermano haya protestado, no logro que cambiara de opinion sobre el aerosol, pero a decir verdad ya era un logro bastante grande hacerlo participar de un evento a kilometros de su casa...

Prosiguiendo con la historia:

\- Si tan solo Fiama hubiera podido venir... - armin perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta comenzo a hablar solo

Ultimamente se habia sentido algo culpable, por pensar que el habia plantado ideas raras en la cabeza de su amiga, Fiama se encontraba en una situacion complicada, ella deseaba ser libre y dejar de seguir las reglas impuestas por su familia, Armin pudo ver esa luz resplandeciente en ella que necesitaba que la rescaten... quizas en el momento justo fueron las palabras que ella necesitaba, pero tiempo despues el pelinegro penso que quizas ella se lo tomaria demasiado enserio lo de "buscar su propia libertad"

 **#FlashBack#**

\- Debes buscar tu propio camino, no caminar al lado del de los demas, la libertad es algo muy valioso, no la consigues a la vuelta de la esquina, debes empezar por los pequeños detalles niña.

Esas palabras quedaron varios meses en la cabeza de Fiama rebotando en las paredes de su conciencia.

Que probabilidades tenia de tener una conversacion profunda con un chico que conocio en el cumpleaños de una amiga? no muchas la verdad... pero Armin habia hecho mella en su vida, una conversacion que duro solo media hora, pero que sirvio para cambiar toda su vida.

 **#FinFlashback#**

 _Cuando el mundo deje de girar,_

 _yo parare de fingir..._

 _Es dificil sonreir_

 _Si todo lo que conoces en añicos derrumbaras_

 _Como un falso heroe derrotado_

 _sola con tu alma caminaras..._

\- algun dai volvere a ver a Armin, lo sabes? - Fiama miraba de reojo a su amiga, dejandole saber que aun guardaba la esperanza de ver a su gamer ..

\- Ese Romeo tuyo? el que conociste en la fiesta de no se quien? - A Kira se le ocurrio que quizas Fiama estuviera idealizando demasiado a ese famoso Armin el cual solo habia visto una sola vez en su vida, pero bueno dicen que asi es el amor...


End file.
